the_dead_meatfandomcom-20200214-history
Saw (2004) KILL COUNT
|current_status: = Active|restrictions: = None |uploaded: = April 21, 2018|golden_chainsaw: = Zepp Hindle |dull_machete: = David Tapp |profanity = Yes}} Overview Adam, a photographer, awakens in a bathtub in a large dilapidated bathroom, and finds himself chained at the ankle to a pipe. Lawrence Gordon, an oncologist, is chained to a pipe across the room, and between them is a corpse holding a revolverand a microcassette recorder. Each man finds a tape in his pocket, and Adam is able to retrieve the recorder. Adam's tape urges him to escape the bathroom, while Lawrence's tape tells him to kill Adam by six o'clock, or his wife and daughter will be killed and he will be left to die. Adam finds a bag containing two hacksaws inside a toilet; which they try to use to cut through their chains, but Adam's saw breaks and he throws it at the mirror in frustration. Lawrence realizes that the hacksaws weren't meant to be used for their chains, but for their feet, and identifies their captor as the Jigsaw Killer, whom Lawrence knows of because he was once a suspect. Flashbacks show that while Lawrence was discussing the terminal brain cancer of a patient named John Kramer he was approached by Detectives David Tapp and Steven Sing, who found his penlight at the scene of a Jigsaw "game". Lawrence's alibi cleared him, but he agreed to view the testimony of the only known survivor of one of Jigsaw's games, a heroin addict named Amanda Young, who escaped a "reverse bear trap", and believes that Jigsaw helped her. Meanwhile, Alison and Diana Gordon are being held captive in their home by a man who is watching Adam and Lawrence through a camera hidden behind the bathrooms two-way mirror. The house is simultaneously being watched by Tapp, who has since been discharged from the force. Flashbacks show that Tapp became obsessed with the Jigsaw case after Amanda's testimony and eventually found Jigsaw's warehouse using the videotape from Amanda's game. He and Sing entered the warehouse, where they apprehended Jigsaw and saved a man from a drill trap, but Jigsaw escaped after slashing Tapp's throat, and Sing was killed by a quadruple shotgun trap while pursuing him. Still convinced that Lawrence is Jigsaw, Tapp continued stalking him after his discharge. In the bathroom, Lawrence finds a box containing two cigarettes, a lighter, and a one-way cellphone. He then recalls his abduction: he was trying to use his phone after being trapped in a parking garage, and was suddenly attacked by a pig-masked figure. They try to use a cigarette dipped in the corpse's poisoned blood to stage Adam's death, but the plan fails when Adam is zapped through his ankle chain. Adam then recalls his own abduction: he was in his photo development room when the power went out and, after finding a puppet, he was attacked by the same pig-masked figure. Alison calls Lawrence at gunpoint and tells him not to trust Adam, who admits that he was being paid to take photos of Lawrence, many of which were in the bag containing the hacksaws. Adam also reveals his knowledge of Lawrence's affair with one of his medical students; who he had visited the night he was abducted. After urging Adam to describe the man who was paying him, Lawrence realizes that it was Tapp. Adam then finds a photo he didn't take, of a man staring out a window of Lawrence's house, whom Lawrence identifies as Zepp, an orderly at his hospital. Unfortunately, the clock strikes six as he realizes this, and Zepp moves to kill Alison and Diana. Alison manages to free herself and fights Zepp for the gun, after he calls Lawrence. The struggle gets Tapp's attention, and he saves Alison and Diana and chases Zepp to the sewers, where he is eventually shot in the chest after a brief struggle. Lawrence, aware only of gunshots and screaming, is electrically shocked as well and loses reach of the phone. In desperation, he saws off his foot and shoots Adam with the corpse's revolver. Zepp enters the bathroom to kill Lawrence because it is "the rules", but Adam, who only suffered a flesh wound, overpowers Zepp and bludgeons him to death with the toilet tank lid. As Lawrence crawls out of the room to find help, Adam searches Zepp's body for a key and finds another microcassette recorder, which reveals that Zepp was another victim following rules in order to obtain an antidote for a slow-acting poison in his body. As the tape ends, the "corpse" rises and is revealed to be Lawrence's patient John Kramer, the real Jigsaw killer. He reveals that the key to Adam's chain was in the bathtub he woke up in, which went down the drain when Adam first woke up. Adam attempts to shoot John with Zepp's gun, but John activates a remote control, shocking Adam. John then shuts off the lights, and slams the door shut, leaving Adam to die. Deaths # Paul: Cut all over w/ razor wire - 18 mins in # Mark: Immolated by fire & jelly - 19 mins in # Donnie: Stabbed at least 9 times, gutted by Amanda with knife - 27 mins in # Detective Steven Sing: Shot from above w/ like 5 shotguns - 53 mins in # David Tapp: Shot in torso by Zepp - 1 hr 31 mins in # Zepp Hindle: Beaten 7 times w/ a toilet tank lid by Adam - 1 hr 34 mins in Other Awards Platinum Punji Sticks (Best Trap) * The Reverse Bear Trap Rusty Mousetrap (Worst Trap) * Adam's Bathroom Trap Category:Kill Counts